New York, New York It's a Hell of a Place
by midnightraven117
Summary: What will happen when Kagome, the gang, and her family go on a vacation to New York? Will it be the best time everybody has ever had of the worst trip ever? This is my first fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Default Chapter

New York, New York, It's a Hell of a Place Chapter 1: The Fun Starts (not)  
  
"Mom I can't go," screeched Kagome.  
"That's not an option you have to go that is why they call it a family vacation," responded Mrs. Higurashi calmly.  
"But mom if I go then when I get back all Inuyasha will complain about is it being my fault we lost a whole two weeks of shard hunting," said Kagome desperate to stay.  
"He'll say you stupid wrench it's all your damn fault I can't depend on you for a thing all you do is hang around and get in trouble," said Kagome in one giant breath.  
"Well invite them along.... well at least Sango and Inuyasha.... I'm not to sure about that Miroku... he always wants to jump people ," said Mrs. Higurashi puzzling whether the monk was safe to be around.  
"Miroku's not always jumping people just when he has nothing else to do... which is most of the time," laughed Kagome.  
"So are you going to invite your friends or not," asked Mrs. Higurashi?  
"Ummm it couldn't hurt but it might not work but then again I might as well try," said Kagome running out of the door. Well if I ask and he says no then at least I tried. Then again if I don't ask he wont have a chance to say no and I want get depressed, but I already promised mom I would thought Kagome as she jumped into the well. It was unusually quiet when Kagome jumped out of the well. I wonder what is going on she thought looking around.  
"AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW," screamed Kagome into a very surprised half demon's ear.  
"Gezz Wrench, are you trying to do make me deaf," grumbled a very pissed Inuyasha?  
"Well if you wouldn't wait by the well like you are stalking your prey then you wouldn't have scared me," answered Kagome starting to get upset.  
"It's always gotta be my fault doesn't it," asked Inuyasha?  
"Not always just most of the time... now where is Sango," asked Kagome?  
"The freak if I know I'm not her keeper," Inuyasha yelled back.  
"Whatever I'm gonna go find her," said Kagome walking off.  
"You did it again," laughed Miroku coming from the other side of the well.  
"What do you mean monk," asked Inuyasha"?  
"You should take lessons on getting girls from me...I mean I have certainly had my share," responded Miroku.  
"Are you talking about the ones you told you where the all-famous monk or the ones that were asleep the whole time you were with them," asked Inuyasha laughing?  
"First of all that's not funny and secondly at least I know how to get what I want unlike some of us," said Miroku starting to walk off.  
"Who said I wanted Kagome," asked Inuyasha?  
"No one in fact you're the one who mentioned her responded Miroku.  
"Feh whatever monk," said Inuyasha Why is he so uuuuhhhh!!! I don't even know why I put up with him. Wait yes I do, but you would think he could at least be a little nice since this is the first day of my return. Maybe he will be less of an ass when he gets back to camp and then I can ask him about New York thought Kagome.  
"Hello Kagome," shouted Sango as she saw her friend walking up.  
"Oh hi Sango...what have you been doing," asked Kagome as she sat down?  
"You know the usual putting up with Inuyasha and his girl like mood swings and trying to protect myself from an over active monk," answered Sango with a smile. "How about you and why didn't you bring your bag with you?"  
"Oh I am not staying long and hopefully neither will any of y'all," said Kagome a smile rising to her face.  
"What do you mean," asked Sango?  
"Well I am going on my family vacation to New York city in the United States," said kagome. "My mom said I could invite all of y'all... well she didn't really agree to letting Miroku come but am sure she wont mind if he does decides to come." "So do you want to come," asked Kagome?  
"I am not sure where this New York place is, but I would love to come," said Sango.  
"Well that is one down two to go," stated Kagome with a sigh. I am pretty sure Miroku will come, but I am not sure if Inuyasha will come," said Kagome in a mildly depressed voice.  
"Oh Inuyasha will come." Don't worry he would not be able to stand being away from you for that much longer... I mean you just got back said Sango with a smile.  
"I am not so sure of that," said Kagome. We kind of got in a fight and I thought the beginning of my vacation would be such fun... boy was I wrong."  
"Don't worry he will say yes," said Sango.  
"Well I am gonna take a break while I wait for the guys to return," sighed Kagome lying down against a tree.  
15 minutes later  
"KAGOME...KAGOME...KAGOME," screamed Inuyasha as he shook the sleeping girl.  
"I can't even get away from his yelling in my sleep," mumbled Kagome as she slowly started to sit up. "What do you want Inuyasha?"  
"Sango told me to wake you up and tell you it is time to eat," said Inuyasha staring at Kagome.  
"Well thanks and come on lets go eat," said Kagome  
"Hey guys," said Miroku as the two walked over to eat. "Hey are you gonna ask me to come with you to that New York place like you asked Sango Kagome?"  
"Oh yeah sure Miroku," said Kagome. "Do you wanna come with me, my family, and Sango on my family vacation?"  
"Of course I would love to come with you," said Miroku.  
"Well are you gonna ask me to come," asked Inuyasha.  
"Of course would you like to come with me, my family, and the rest of the guys on my family vacation," asked Kagome while taking a deep breath?  
"Well ummmm no!" I wouldn't be caught dead goin with y'all," said Inuyasha.  
"Fine then don't come," said Kagome walking into the hut.  
"I wont," yelled Inuyasha as he walked into the woods.  
"Well it looks like it is time for bed," said both Sango and Miroku.  
The next Morning  
"Come on guys we have to go," yelled Kagome.  
"Aren't you gonna ask Inuyasha to come with us one last time," asked Sango?  
"No way he already mad it clear he didn't want to go," said Kagome in more of a depressed than mad voice.  
"Fine lets go guys," said Sango. The three friends started their way to the well. When they arrived there Inuyasha was sitting beside it with a stoned look on his face.  
"Bye Inuyasha," said Sango! Are you sure you don't want to go I mean we might need someone to protect us from things in Kagome's time," said Sango trying on last time to get Inuyasha to go on the trip for not only Kagome's sake but her sake to because she knew that if Inuyasha didn't go then all she would hear about the whole trip was how much Kagome wanted Inuyasha to go.  
"You want need Inuyasha to protect y'all," stated Miroku. "I will never leave you or Kagome's side and I will protect y'all day and night from all the dangers of Kagome's time."  
"Maybe I should go," said Inuyasha.  
"And why is that," asked Miroku?  
"Well the girls we need somebody to protect them from you," said Inuyasha jumping into the well.  
"I guess he is going after all," said Miroku. "Now come on girls." "We can't let Inuyasha have all the fun can we," said Miroku with a sly smile.  
"Come on Kagome who knows what trouble those two can get into alone," said Sango pulling her friend with her into the well.  
  
*Okay people tell me what you think. Please don't be too harsh and I will accept all the advice I can get considering this is my first fanfiction. Please review so I will know whether or not to continue the story. Oh yeah the chapters will get longer this was just like a trial run.* 


	2. Chapter Two: Home Again! Home Again

New York, New York it's a Hell of a Place Chapter 2: Home Again! Home Again!  
  
Opening their eyes the group of friends realized they were at the bottom of the well in Kagome's time in a tangled knot. "Owwwww Kagome don't you think you can get off of me and Miroku," asked Inuyasha just as Kagome started stumbling to her feet beside Sango. "Well she could have stayed if it was up to me," responded Miroku maneuvering out of the way of Inuyasha's flying fist. "You missed Inuyasha," said Miroku with a chuckle. "I won't miss this time," screamed Inuyasha. "INUYASHA stop acting stupid and get up," yelled Kagome. "Whatever just keep the monk outta my way," grumbled Inuyasha. "How do we get the freak outta this stupid well anyway," asked Inuyasha scanning the walls of the well. "Well we could sit down and really think of the logical way to get out of the well or we could just pull down the rope ladder," said Kagome pointing to a ladder near the top of the well. Sango and Miroku started busting out laughing at this point.  
"Two for the beautiful and wonderfully dressed Kagome and Zero for the dumb jerk half demon Inuyasha," yelled out Miroku. "Take a bow Kagome you have proved that being smart if better than having brute strength," added Miroku trying to catch his breath.  
"Thank you, Thank you everyone," said Kagome bowing inside the well.  
  
"Feh lets just get out of here," said Inuyasha pulling down the ladder.  
"Alright," said Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. First Miroku started climbing the ladder hoping to stay as far away from Inuyasha and as close to Sango as possible. Next Sango went up the ladder. After Sango Kagome went up and Inuyasha went right behind her. Don't look up! Don't look up! Don't look up thought Inuyasha glancing straight up at Kagome.  
"I knew I should have went first up the ladder then I would not be staring straight up Kagome's skirt," whispered Inuyasha  
"What did you say," asked Kagome stopping on her way up the ladder and looked straight at Inuyasha.  
"Ohhh ummm nothing nothing at all," said Inuyasha starting to blush under Kagome's puzzled stare. After Inuyasha and Kagome had finally made it all the way out of the well the group started to make their way to Kagome's house. Everyone was thinking their own thoughts. I wonder if I accidentally trip up and fall back on Sango if she would hit me...heheheheheheheh thought Miroku. What is Miroku thinking about he has a screwed up look on his face thought Sango. What was Inuyasha doing in the well...talking to himself thought Kagome. I can't believe Kagome wears such short skirts...well at least it can be fun for me...sometimes thought Inuyasha.  
"INUYASHA INUYASHA INUYASHA watch out," yelled Kagome. BBBBAAAMMMM!  
"Damn can't you guys tell me when I'm about to run into the side of a house," screamed Inuyasha falling on to the ground.  
"We tried to," said Kagome.  
"No you didn't if you did I wouldn't have hit the freakin wall," yelled Inuyasha scrambling off of the ground.  
"Whatever you say Inuyasha I don't feel like fighting you," said Kagome walking up to the front of her house and ringing the doorbell. "Hello is anybody home?" "Mom, Grandpa, Souta!" "Well guys it looks like nobody is home," said Kagome.  
"Is that a problem?" "I mean you can still get inside can't you," asked Inuyasha.  
"Well of course I can I live here," retorted Kagome. "Just give me a second," said Kagome getting on her tip toes and feeling around on the door frame. "Yes, I got it," said Kagome pulling a key off of the door frame. Kagome flung the door open and stepped inside followed by her three friends. She slowly flipped the light switch just as a masked figure with a bat jumped out of the darkness.  
"Stay away," screamed the dark figure.  
"Ummm what is he supposed to be," asked Inuyasha picking up the pint sized figure and holding him up for Kagome to inspect.  
"Souta, what are you doing," asked Kagome. "Why didn't you open the door instead of running at us with a bat," asked Kagome taking Souta's mask from his head.  
"Mom told me not to let anybody in while she went to pick up pizza for lunch," said Souta. "I heard a huge bang and so I thought it was someone attacking....so I got my bat and put on my crime fighting outfit," said Souta while Inuyasha lowered him to the ground.  
"Is that what people wear in your time when they want to destroy evil," asked Inuyasha in a sarcastic tone.  
"NOOO that's his power ranger outfit," said Kagome slightly giggling while looking at her kid brother in his outrageous fashion statement. "Now go upstairs and change Souta before mom gets back."  
"Alright oh yeah and mom said you need to start packing and she told me to tell you that she needs to talk to you when she gets back," said Souta skipping up the stairs.  
"Well what are we gonna do now," asked Miroku.  
"Ummmm well I gotta go pack." "Y'all can come with me or just stay down here and watch television," said Kagome starting to walk up the stairs.  
"I'm gonna go with you," said Sango.  
"Me to...maybe you might try on something," laughed Miroku.  
"Well then come on Sango and you to perv," said Kagome. "Do you wanna come with us Inuyasha?"  
"No way!" "I am gonna stay down here," said Inuyasha staring up at the rest of the group.  
"Are you sure," asked Kagome.  
"Yeah I have spent enough time with the group for now," said Inuyasha leaning back on the couch. As the others walked upstairs Souta was walking downstairs. Souta sat right down beside Inuyasha and started glaring at him.  
"What do you want?"  
"To talk!"  
"Well go find one of your little friends and talk to them," said Inuyasha.  
"I wanna talk to you...I wanna...I wanna...I wanna," screamed Souta.  
"FINE THEN SAY SOMEWTHING!"  
"Well wasn't I great," asked Souta. "I mean I had a bat and a mask and I was gonna beat you up and you would have cried and then I would have been able to destroy the world." Souta kept talking and talking and talking like this for at least the next ten minutes until finally Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore. He carefully got up and started walking toward the stairs.  
"Hey Inuyasha, where are you going," asked Souta.  
"I promised your sister I would go upstairs with her...so ummm bye," said Inuyasha as he quickly ran up the stairs. Inuyasha burst into Kagome's room and slammed the door behind him.  
"Hi Inuyasha, I'm glad you deciced to join us," said Kagome smiling at the panting half demon. "Okay so which one?" "The red one or the purple one," asked Kagome holding up two very similar shirts.  
"I like the red one," said Sango.  
"I like the green one," said Miroku. Everyone turned and stared at the smiling monk.  
"Miroku, there is no green one," said Sango.  
"I know," said Miroku starting to smile.  
"Get a life Miroku," yelled Kagome as she threw the red shirt into the suitcase.  
"I am trying its just that no one wants to spend time with me," said Miroku with a little sniff as he rubbed Sango's butt. Sango outraged slapped Miroku off the bed and into the wall.  
"Miroku," yelled Sango.  
"And you wonder why no one wants to spend time with you," laughed Kagome. Just then the doorbell rang from downstairs.  
"What the fuck was that," yelled Inuyasha looking all around trying to figure out where the strange ringing noise came from".  
"It was just the doorbell calm down Inuyasha," said Kagome slightly smiling at the half demons reaction to the doorbell. "Come on y'all lets go down stairs and see what my mom brought home."  
"Why she probably doesn't have anything good," said Inuyasha leaning back on Kagome's bed. "Anywaz your annoying brother is probably down there waiting for me."  
"My mom brought food," said Kagome trying to convince Inuyasha to come down stairs.  
"What kind of food," asked Inuyasha remembering he was hungry.  
"Does it matter as long as its food and my brother can't talk with you when you're eating," said Kagome knowing Inuyasha was caving and would agree to come down with them in a little while.  
"Well it is food and I am hungry and... I can always hurt your brother so lets go," said Inuyasha walking out the door. When the group made it downstairs Kagome's mom was talking to her brother and setting out the pizza.  
"Hey Mom," said Kagome.  
"Oh hello Kagome," said Mrs. Higurashi turning around. "So these are your friends from the past that you want to bring on the trip.  
"Ummm yeah!" "You already know Inuyasha and this is Sango and over there is Miroku.  
"Hi Mrs. Higurashi," said Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.  
"Hello and it's very nice to meet y'all," said Mrs. Higurashi glancing up at Kagome's friends. "Is anybody hungry?"  
"Ummm yeah," said Kagome.  
"Well go ahead and get some pizza," said Mrs. Higurashi. The group of friends grabbed some pizza and walked into the living room to eat. Everyone but Inuyasha started to eat which was very unusal considering the half demon was usually the first person to start and finish eating.  
"Why aren't you eating Inuyasha," asked Kagome.  
"I'm not sure if I will like it," said Inuyasha starring at his slice of pizza.  
"Well the only way to find out is to try it."  
"Yeah you're right," said Inuyasha picking up a slice of pizza and stuffing it into his mouth. He then reached for two more slices to eat.  
"Well I guess he likes it," said Kagome watching Inuyasha stuff slice after slice into his mouth.  
"Well you must have really been hungry," said Mrs. Higurashi watching Inuyasha start on his 14th slice.  
"No he's not hungry he always eats like that," said Miroku. "Isn't it disgusting" sighed Miroku shaking his head and trying to keep a straight face.  
"Shut up monk and mind your own business," yelled Inuyasha.  
"Well this is certainly going to be a fun trip," stated Mrs. Higurashi watching Inuyasha and Miroku bickering back and forth. "Anyways Kagome did Souta tell you I wanted to talk to you?"  
"Yeah he did mom,' said Kaogme. "What did you want to talk about?  
"I wanted to ask you about your friends and what they will be wearing on the trip." "I mean they can't wear their regular clothes because they would scare everyone that saw them," stated Mrs. Higurashi.  
"Yeah I guess you are right about that." "So what do you want me to do about it," asked Kagome.  
"I guess you could take them shopping after they get down eating...which might be a while considering the way Inuyasha is eating." "He hasn't stopped for a breath yet," laughed Mrs. Higurashi.  
"Alright I guess we can take the van," said Kagome.  
"Yeah that would be perfect and I can give you some money to," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
"Then its all set," said Kagome as she picked up another piece of pizza.  
"What's set," asked Inuyasha.  
"You will find out soon enough," said Kagome ignoring the half demons question.  
  
So the second chapter is up...and it didn't take long at all. Oh yeah thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter of the story. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter Three: Stressful Shopping

New York, New York It's a Hell of a Place Chapter 3: Stressful Shopping  
  
Everyone was still sitting in the living room. Empty pizza boxes were piled up on the table.  
"Inuyasha, are you done yet," asked Kagome in a tried voice. "It's almost 3:00 and you have been eating since 1:00."  
"Geezzz y'all are always rushing me," said Inuyasha while stuffing the last piece of the pizza into his mouth. "Well it looks like I'm done now...so are you happy," asked Inuyasha.  
"Yes," yelled everyone in union.  
"So what are we gonna do now Kagome," asked Sango.  
"My mom thinks we should go to the mall and I kind of agree with her...so I guess we will go to the mall."  
"That sounds great Kagome...except what's a mall," asked Sango with a puzzled look on her face.  
"Ummm I will tell you on the way there."  
"Well alright," said Sango.  
"Let me get the money from my mom and then we can go," said Kagome walking into the kitchen.  
"I wonder what a mall is," Sango asked to no one in particular.  
"Kagome said she would tell you on the way there so she will," said Inuyasha just as Kagome walked into the room.  
"Okay guys I got the money so lets get in the car and go," said Kagome.  
"What's a car," asked Miroku.  
"First you can see it then I will explain it to you," said Kagome shaking her head. "So come in," said Kagome walking out the door with her friends following her. "Okay this is a car," said Kagome pointing to her mother's van.  
"So what is it for," asked Miroku inspecting the car.  
"Well you get inside and it takes you places...kinda like my bicycle except a car is a lot faster and can transport more people," said Kagome hoping her friends understood her explanation.  
"Ohhhh," said Miroku and Sango.  
So are we just gonna stare at this stupid car thing or are we gonna go to the mall place," asked Inuyasha.  
"We're gonna go to the mall just hold on Inuyasha," said Kagome. "Now who's rushin who?"  
"Feh...just come on," said Inuyasha walking up to the car and trying to get in. "Kagome I think your car thing is broken because I can't even open the damn thing," yelled Inuyasha getting frustrated at the van.  
"That's because you have to unlock the door," said Kagome walking up to the car unlocking the door and opening the door. "There you go Inuyasha," said Kagome giggling. Kagome then unlocked and opened all of the other doors. Everyone climbed into the car and shut their door. Kagome started up the car and pulled out of the driveway.  
"So Kagome are you going to answer my question about the mall now," asked Sango.  
"Ummmm yeah I guess so," said Kagome. "Well a mall is a place where you can go and buy things like clothes, shoes, food, blankets, and a bunch of other stuff."  
"Well why are we goin there," asked Inuyasha.  
"To get clothes for the trip of course," said Kagome.  
"Why do I need clothes," asked Inuyasha. "I have clothes!" "SEE," said Inuyasha touching his clothes.  
"I know you have clothes from your time, but you don't have clothes from my time and you can't wear your clothes in my time for a long period of time," said Kagome.  
"Why not," Inuyasha asked.  
"Because people will get freaked out and call you names and make fun of you," yelled Kagome.  
"Why should I care what they call me," yelled Inuyasha. "If they get on my nerves I'll just kill them."  
"No you can't do that!!!"  
"Why not," asked Inuyasha  
"Because none of y'all can ever use your weapons in my time unless I say so," said Kagome glancing at her friends.  
"What if a demon attacks," asked Inuyasha  
"We don't have demons in my time and if you use your sword then you could get us all in trouble," said Kagome. "So y'all promise me y'all won't use any type of weapon without me telling you to."  
"I promise," said Sango and Miroku.  
"Well how about you Inuyasha," asked Kagome.  
"Fine I promise," grumbled Inuyasha.  
  
"Thank you," said Kagome.  
"How much longer," asked Sango scooting farther away from Miroku's grabbing hands.  
"Not long...we are almost there," said Kagome. 10 Minutes Later  
"Alright guys we are here," said Kagome parking in the mall parking lot.  
"Thank God I thought we would never make it," said Inuyasha opening the car door.  
"Inuyasha...it only took around 20 minutes to get to the mall it's gonna take a whole lot longer to get to New York," said Kagome. "Anywaz lets go on in and start shopping." The gang followed Kagome into the mall.  
"It's huge," said Sango looking around at all the different stores.  
"Since it's so big it must have a lot of girls in it," said Miroku looking around. "Oh the possibilities!"  
"Miroku," yelled Sango as she slapped the monk across the cheek. "We aren't here to look for girls!"  
"Guys stop fighting we have a lot of shopping to get done," said Kagome. "First we can get Sango's stuff."  
"Come on Sango we need to get you things to try on," said Kagome picking outfit after outfit off of the clothes rack.  
"Ummmmm Kagome do we really need all of this stuff," asked Sango as she starred at he growing pile of clothes in Kagome's arms.  
"Well we just need to try on stuff and pick the ones that look the best," said Kagome as she stopped picking up clothes to think." "We won't get all of these."  
"That's a relief," said Sango.  
"Inuyasha come here," said Kagome.  
"What do you want," asked Inuyasha.  
"I need your help," said Kagome.  
"With what," asked Inuyasha.  
"This," said Kagome piling the clothes in to Inuyasha's arms. "Thanks my arms were getting tired," 30 Minutes Later  
"Alright Sango lets go try on the clothes," said Kagome pushing her friend into the dressing room. "Just try on everything and give me the ones you like so we can buy them.  
"Alright," said Sango. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome set outside of the dressing room waiting for Sango.  
"Kagome how much longer are we gonna be here," whined Inuyasha.  
"Well we still gotta get your stuff and Miroku's," said Kagome.  
"Kagome come here a minute," yelled Sango.  
"I can come and help you Sango," said Miroku getting up and walking toward the dressing room. Just as Miroku was about to walk into the dressing room a hanger flew out at him.  
"Fine I wont come help you...it was just an idea," said Miroku going to sit back down beside Inuyasha who had fallen asleep.  
"Sango what do you need," asked Kagome walking into the dressing room.  
"What is this," asked Sango holding up one of the outfits Kagome had grabbed for her.  
"Ohhh I forgot y'all didn't have bathing suits in your time," said Kagome. "You wear this when you go swimming." "You don't have to try it on if you don't want to cause I am pretty sure it will fit you and anywaz we still have to pick out Miroku's and Inuyasha's clothes.  
"Well alight then I guess I am done," said Sango.  
"Good said Kagome picking up the clothes they wanted to buy and walking out of the dressing room with Sango behind her.  
"Come on guys...Miroku...Inuyasha...HELLO...GET YOUR BUTTS UP!!!!" Miroku jumped up so fast he tripped over the still sleeping Inuyasha and fell flat on his face.  
"I'm alright!" "Perfectly fine," said Miroku stumbling to his feet.  
"Inuyasha...INUYASHA...GET UP," screamed Kagome into Inuyasha's ear.  
"Fuck it all,' screamed Inuyasha. "What were you thinking you know my ears are very sensitive," continued Inuyasha.  
"I just wanted to get your attention and it looked like it worked so come on and lets go," said Kagome very sweetly. After paying for Sango's clothes and forcing Inuyasha to carry the bag the gang went to the next store to help Miroku get his clothes. Kagome went up and down aisle after aisle picking up jeans, shirts, and everything else you could think off.  
"Alright Miroku all you gotta do is try all of this stuff on," said Kagome.  
"Okay," said Miroku walking into the dressing. Miroku shut the door and while he was putting all of the clothes he was supposed to try on down on the bench he accidentally locked the door. (he didn't lock the door to begin with because he didn't know what a lock was) 1 hour later  
"Inuyasha go tell Miroku that we are going to go to the next store and start picking out your clothes...tell him he can catch up to us after he gets done trying on the stuff and we will pay for the stuff on the way bock to the car," said Kagome.  
"I don't see why I have to go to tell him," said Inuyasha.  
"You would won't us to risk the chance of seeing him trying on stuff when we go to tell him...do you," asked Kagome. "It would scar us for life."  
"Whatever," said Inuyahsa walking into the dressing room and knocking on Miroku's door.  
"Miroku it's me Inuyasha Kagome wanted me to tell you we are going to go to the next store and start picking out my clothes...you can catch up to us after you get done trying on the stuff and we will pay for the stuff on the way bock to the car." "Alright," asked Inuyasha.  
"Ummm alright," said Miroku stumbling out of a pair of pants.  
"So what did he say," asked Kagome as Inuyasha walked out of the dressing room.  
"He said alright."  
"Well then lets go," The gang minus Miroku walked into the next store to start picking out Inuyasha's stuff. Both Sango and Kagome picked out clothes for Inuyasha hoping to spend less time on choosing clothes. By the time they were done Inuyasha had well over 20 outfits to try on.  
"God I didn't know there was this muck clothes in the whole store grumbled Inuyasha as he took his pile into the dressing room.  
"I wonder what's takin Miroku so long," asked Kagome.  
"He probably saw some girl and decided to follow her," said Sango.  
"Yeah you are probably right," said Kagome. Back at Miroku's Dressing Room  
"Well I am finally done," said Miroku. "Now I can go catch up with Sango and them," said Miroku reaching for the door knob. "What the freak?" "Why won't the door open?" "What is this?" "How can I get out if the door won't open?" "What am I gonna do?" "HELP!" "HELP!" 20 Minutes Later  
"Help anybody help," screamed Miroku while banging on the door. "It's no use I am stuck in here," said Miroku sliding down on the floor. Maybe they will come back and get me...no I am supposed to meet them they will think I went chasing after some girl and not worry about me until they get ready to leave and that could be hours thought Miroku. Back with Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha  
"KAGOME I'm not wearin these things," said Inuyasha walking out of the dressing room holdin a pair of pants.  
"Why not," asked Kagome.  
"I like my pants better," said Inuyasha.  
"But you can't wear your pants to New York City."  
"Then I wont go," said Inuyasha.  
"I will make a deal with you Inuyasha," said Kagome.  
"What?"  
"If you wear these pants in public then you can wear your pants around the hotel," said Kagome.  
"I don't know," said Inuyasha.  
"Well we can buy them and we will decide later," said Kagome sweetly.  
"You are being real nice...are you sick," asked Inuyasha.  
"No I am fine...lets just buy the stuff and go find Miroku," said Kagome Anyway thought Kagome if you refuse to wear the pants you're getting today in New York then we will just get Grandpa and Souta to force them on you.  
"So where are we gonna go to look for Miroku at first," asked Sango after they got done paying for Inuyasha's clothes.  
"Well we could go check inside the store we left him in," said Kagome leading the way into the store." After Inuyasha looked around the whole front of the store and they were getting ready to leave when Inuyasha stopped them.  
"What Inuyasha," asked Kagome and Sango.  
"Do you think I should check the dressing room," asked Inuyasha.  
"No, there is no way he is still in there lets look in the other stores." Said Kagome and Sango. The gang went from store to store looking for Miroku. Inuyasha even went as far as to ask a couple of women if a guy had stopped them and asked them to bear his child.  
"Where to look next," asked Sango. "We have looked in all the stores."  
"I guess we could look on the top floor," said Kagome. "I mean it wouldn't hurt."  
"Come on guys we can take the escalator up," said Kagome as she pulled her friends onto the escalator. "All you have to do is stand on it and step off when you get to the top." When the escalator got to the top Kagome stepped off and so did Sango but Inuyasha didn't.  
"Inuyasha get off," said Kagome  
"I can't see where to step because of all of these damn shopping bags," said Inuyasha.  
"Just step," said Kagome.  
"Fine," said Inuyasha. But Inuyasha had waited to long to get off. His pants leg had gotten caught in the escalator.  
"I can't get off...the escalator is trying to eat me," said Inuyasha as the escalator kept pulling on his pants.  
"Sango help me pull him," said Kagome catching hold of Inuyasha.  
"Alright," said Sango as she grabbed hold of Inuyasha.  
"On three," said Kagome. "One...Two...Three...!" Inuyasha was pulled free and he went flying taking Kagome and Sango with him. The bags flew everywhere.  
"This place is dangerous lets find the monk and get out," said Inuyasha picking up the shopping bags.  
"We could go to the front desk and ask them to send some of their people to look for him," said Kagome.  
"Well then chop chop...get a move on it...lets go," said Inuyasha.  
"Alright follow me and don't get lost please," said Kagome. The group made it to the front desk in an amazingly short amount of time.  
"Ummmm excuse me," said Kagome to a woman sitting at the front desk.  
"How can I help you," asked the woman.  
"We need to speak to a security guard about a missing person," said Kagome.  
"Right through the front door on the left." said the woman.  
"Thank you," said Kagome as her and the others went into the door specified by the woman.  
"How can I help you," asked a man.  
"We were wondering if you could send some of the securities guards to look for someone," said Kagome.  
"Well who are you looking for," asked the man.  
"Well his name is Miroku, he has black hair, he is dressed in odd clothing, he is around 19, and he was last seen in a dressing room on the first floor," said Kagome.  
"He likes girls to," said Sango.  
"Well that's nice to know," said the guard. "When was the last time you saw him," asked the guard.  
"Ummm I am not quite sure," said Kagome.  
"I'm not sure either but it has been a hell of a long time," said Inuyasha. "So are you gonna help us or not," asked Inuyasha.  
"Well this is an odd case, but I guess me and a couple of the boys can go and find him," said the guard. "You kids just stay here and we will be back with your Miroku friend in a while," said the guard walking out of the room. 20 Minutes The door opened and Miroku came in followed by the guards.  
"Where was he," asked Kagome.  
"One of the boys found him locked in a dressing room singing along with the commercials coming over the mall intercom system," said the guard. "Just between me and you I know a place that the kid can find help for his drug problem," said the guard.  
"Ummm No thanks," said Kagome. "We gotta get going." "Come on guys," said Kagome as her and the gang walked out of the door. "Now we will go pick up Miroku's clothes and go home," said Kagome. By the time the gang had made it to the car everyone was acting like themselves again even poor Miroku.  
"Well I don't know about you, but I think that mall was a lot of trouble," said Inuyasha.  
"You can say that again," said Kagome.  
  
Another chapter done!!! So read and please review to let me know what you think about my story. 


	4. Chapter Four: One Crazy Night

New York, New York It's a Hell of a Place Chapter 4: One Crazy Night "Thank God we are home," sighed Kagome getting out of the car. "Well that mall place was sure an interesting place," said Sango moving away from Miroku and his hands. "It wasn't interesting it was a pain in the ass," said Inuyasha. "It wasn't that bad," said Kagome. "Although it was pretty bad...anywaz lets get the bags and go inside." "Ummm Inuyasha will you grab the stuff," asked Kagome. "What ever lets just go inside," said Inuyasha piling the millions of bags into his arms. "Do you need help," asked Miroku watching Inuyasha struggling with the bags. "Not from you," said Miroku walking past Miroku and following Sango and Kagome into the house. "Kagome I am so glad you are home," said Mrs. Higurashi walking over to her daughter and her friends. "Inuyasha are you alright...you are about to run into the couch...wait never mind you just ran into the couch." "I'm fine," said Inuyasha. "So Mom what did you want," asked Kagome trying to get everyone to leave Inuyasha alone before he freaked out.  
"Well I have decided that we will leave for New York after I get off of work tomorrow afternoon so y'all need to get everything packed and ready tonight." "Now I have to go back by work and finish up some things so we can leave on time...so bye and be ready," said Kagome's mom walking out of the house.  
"Come on guys we better start getting ready if we are gonna leave tomorrow afternoon," said Kagome with a sigh leading her friends up the stairs.  
"Damn," screamed Inuyasha as he tripped up on the step.  
"Are you alright," asked Kagome.  
"Yeah I just can't see cuz of all of these bags," complained Inuyasha stumbling back up and picking up all of the bags.  
"Do you want help," asked Kagome.  
"No I don't lets just get off of these freakin stairs," said Inuyasha.  
"Alright then," said Kagome as she continued walking up the stairs. When they got in Kagome's room Inuyasha threw all of the bags on the floor beside Kagome's bed and then he went and sat on Kagome's bed. Sango and Miroku also sat on Kagome's bed as they watched Kagome walk over to her closet and attempt to pull out three more suitcases.  
"Now what are we gonna do," asked Sango.  
"Well I guess we need to sort the clothes and then start packing," said Kagome picking up a bag and sorting through the clothes. "Ummm I will pass the clothes to y'all and then y'all can fold them," said kagome.  
"Alright," said Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Kagome had been passing out clothes for about 30 minutes when she stopped to see how the others were doing with the folding.  
"Maybe we should take a break," said Kagome turning on the television in her room.  
"Hey that thing is cool," said Miroku flipping through the channels. Inuyasha was the only one who hadn't stopped folding to look at the television.  
"Inuyasha do you need any help," said Kagome starting to giggle as she watched Inuyasha ball up a pair of his pants.  
"No I don't," said Inuyasha. "I think I am doin pretty good considering this is my first time folding clothes.  
"Ummm Inuyasha you're not really folding the clothes you are balling them up," said Kagome picking one of his shirts and neatly folding it.  
"Well I don't fold like that," said Inuyasha.  
"Then let me do it," said Kagome. "If you ball up your clothes they will get all wrinkled."  
"Fine you can do it," said Inuyasha watching Kagome starting to refold his clothes. Kagome finished refolding all of Inuyasha's clothes and then she finished passing out the other clothes as Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha sat mesmerized by the television.  
"Ummmm guys I am gonna go ahead and find something for us to eat while y'all finish folding your clothes," said Kagome.  
"Alright," said the others. Kagome walked down the stairs and toward the kitchen. She started trying to put together a meal with the little bit of food left in the kitchen. Just as she put the food on the stove Inuyasha showed up in the kitchen.  
"Oh hey Inuyasha," said Kagome. "What are you doing in here?"  
"I decided to come down and see what we were gonna eat," said Inuyasha looking into the pot. "What is that shit," he asked sniffing inside the pot.  
"I am not quite sure what it is gonna be yet, but you can't complain," said Kagome.  
"Why can't I?"  
"You can't complain because we were gonna eat left over pizza but someone had to stuff his face," said Kagome. Back in Kagome's Room  
"Miroku stop messing with my clothes," said Sango as Miroku looked through her folded clothes.  
"I just wanna see what you are gonna wear," said Miroku scooting closer to Sango.  
"I don't know why," said Sango.  
"Well if I look at your clothes now then I can go ahead and start making up nice comments to say to you when you wear the outfits," said Miroku.  
"Get a life Miroku," said Sango.  
"I am trying...but I need one more thing before I can get my life," said Miroku. "Maybe you could help me get the last thing I need," said Miroku.  
"How," asked Sango.  
"You could agree to be my wife and have my children," said Miroku rubbing Sango's butt.  
"STOP THAT MONK," yelled Sango punching Miroku into the wall and staring to get up.  
"Where are you going," asked Miroku.  
"I am going in the kitchen with Kagome and Inuyasha...at least know I want get jumped there," said Sango. As Sango was walking down the stairs the doorbell rang.  
"Sango is that you," yelled Kagome from the kitchen.  
"Yeah it is me," said Sango. "What do you want?"  
"Do you mind getting the door," asked Kagome.  
"No I'll get it," said Sango walking over to the door and opening it.  
"Ummmm hi I am Hojo...I was wondering if Kagome was here.  
"Yeah she is here," said Sango. Just then another guy stepped in front of Hojo and grabbed Sango's hand shaking it.  
"Hi I am Hojo's friend," said the guy. "Hojo is gonna ask your friend Kagome out and if she says yes do you want to go out with me and then we can make it a double date," asked the guy in one single breath.  
"Ummmm Kagome could you come here," asked Sango not knowing how to answer the guy.  
"Yeah hold on a minute though," said Kagome. Just then Miroku came running down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Sango standing at the door with two guys.  
"Sango who are they," asked Miroku.  
"I'm not quite sure, but one wants me to go out with him," said Sango.  
"Go where," asked Miroku walking over to stand by Sango.  
"I don't know," said Sango.  
"I want her to go to the movies with me," said Hojo's friend.  
"She can't go anywhere with you," said Miroku pulling Sango's hand out of the guy's hand.  
"Why not," asked the guy. "Is she you girlfriend?"  
"I don't know what a girlfriend is, but Sango is gonna have my children," said Miroku.  
"I'm not gonna have your children Miroku," said Sango.  
"So do you wanna go to the movies with me," asked the guy.  
"Are you deaf," yelled Miroku. "She isn't goin anywhere with you," yelled Miroku slamming the door.  
"Hey I never got to talk to Kagome," yelled Hojo through the door.  
"Too bad," said Miroku.  
"Miroku that wasn't very nice you slammed the door in Kagome's friend's face," said Sango.  
"No I didn't...I slammed the door in Kagome's friends friend's face," said Miroku walking into the kitchen with Sango following him.  
"Who was at the door," asked Kagome struggling to keep Inuyasah away from the food.  
"Some guy named Hojo," said Sango.  
"What did he want," asked Kagome.  
"I am not sure Miroku slammed the door in his face," said Sango starring at Miroku.  
"Thanks Miroku...I really don't have time to put up with Hojo," said Kagome hitting Inuyasha's hand away from the pot.  
"My pleasure," said Miroku.  
"INUYASHA STOP IT THE FOOD IS NOT DONE YET," yelled Kagome pushing the half demon away from the pot one last time. Kagome went and sat down at the table with the others and Inuyasha started edging his way toward the pot again.  
"It should only be a little bit longer," said Kagome resting her head on the table. Inuyasha knew this was his chance. It was now or never. He snuck over to the pot and was about to stick his hand into it when all of a sudden the phone rang. Inuyasha jumped and knocked the pot off the stove all over the floor. His hand hit the stove.  
"Damn," screamed Inuyasha shaking his hand back in forth in an attempt to cool it. Kagome very calmly got up and picked up the phone.  
"Hello," she said walking over to the sink and turning on the water.  
"Kagome this is your mom," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
"Oh hi Mom what do you want," asked Kagome as she walked over to Inuyasha and pulled him wimpering over to the sink.  
"Some of the neighbors called me at work and said that strange noises were coming from the house so I called to make sure everything was alright." said Mrs. Higurashi.  
"Ummmm things couldn't be any better said Kagome," sticking Inuyasha's hand under the sink.  
"Well just try to keep it down then and I will be home as soon as I can," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
"Okay Mom...bye," said Kagome as she hung up the phone and turned to stare at Inuyasha. "I told you not to mess with it but you couldn't listen." "Just to let you know I would hurt you but you have already got burned and I still gotta find something for use to eat." Kagome grabbed the mop and started to mop up the soup. Then she fixed Inuyasha an ice pack.  
"Here Inuyasha put this on your hand," said Kagome.  
"Thanks," said Inuyasha.  
"Why don't y'all go up stairs while I find something for us to eat," said Kagome.  
"Alright," said the others walking up the stairs. 10 Minutes Later Kagome walked into her room carrying a plate with some type of food on it and four drinks. She sat on the bed with the food.  
"What is it," asked Inuyasha.  
"It is called a sandwich," said Kagome. Everyone got a drink and a sandwich and started to eat. After everyone was done eating Kagome took the plates and the cups back down into the kitchen. When she got back up the stairs she had decided what they were gonna do next.  
"Ummmm guys I think we should go ahead and go to bed." "We can finish packing in the morning," said Kagome.  
"Alright," said everybody else.  
"Sango you can sleep in here with me," said Kagome.  
"Where do we sleep," asked Inuyasha.  
"Follow me," said Kagome taking Inuyasha and Miroku down the hall to Souta's room. "You and Miroku can sleep in here," said Kagome walking back down the hall to her room. By the time Kagome had changed and taken a bath Sango was already in bed.  
"What did you do with Miroku and Inuyasha," asked Sango as Kagome climbed into her bed.  
"Ummm they are sharing Souta's room with him," said Kagome.  
"Want Souta keep them up all night," said Sango.  
"Only if we are lucky,' said Kagome. Well night Sango."  
"Good night," Kagome. 5:30 AM Inuyasha burst into Kagome's room. He walked over to Kagome and started to shake her.  
"Kagome...Kagome...KAGOME GET UP," yelled Inuyasha.  
"What is it," asked Kagome starring at the half demon.  
"Something is in Souta's room." "You gotta come," said Inuyasha pulling Kagome into Souta's room.  
"What is it," asked Kagome. "I don't see anything wrong.  
"It's that noise," said Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha that is only Souta's clock," said Kagome walking over to the clock and cutting it off.  
"Oh," said Inuyasha.  
"Well since we are up I might as well start breakfast," said Kagome. "Why don't you go and wake the others up," said Kagome. "After we eat we can finish packing and wait for my mom to take us to the airport," said Kagome.  
"Alright....but what is an airport," said Inuyasha.  
"Just get the others up," said Kagome  
"Feh whatever," said Inuyasha.  
  
Okay so chapter four is done finally. It took me longer than I wanted it to to get it done. That's because this was my first week back at school from spring break, I got my hand messed up so it is hard to type, and because I had to spend the whole day at my grandma's yesterday. Hopefully chapter five, which will be called Frightful Flying, will be up soon. So please read and review. I hope you enjoy! 


	5. Chapter Five: Frightful Flying

New York, New York It's a Hell of a Place Chapter 5: Frightful Flying  
  
Inuyasha walked from room to room waking up everyone. He had woken up everyone, but Miroku so he walked into Souta's room and started to shake the monk.  
"Get up Miroku," said Inuyasha shaking Miroku back and forth. The monk just rolled over.  
"Get up Now," said Inuyasha. Miroku turned over toward Inuyasha and grabbed Inuyasha's ankle.  
"Ladies, ladies there is enough of me to go around so calm down," said Miroku snuggling closer to Inuyasha.  
"EWWWW GET AWAY FROM ME," yelled Inuyasha shaking Miroku off of his ankle and lodging him into the wall.  
"Hey Inuyasha," said Miroku stumbling onto his feet.  
"Don't talk to me pervert all I wanted to do was tell you it's time to eat and you jump me," said Inuyasha walking out of the room. What was that all about thought Miroku to himself following Inuyasha down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone else was already in the kitchen and Souta was complaining about something to Kagome.  
"He can never share a room with me again," yelled Souta pointing to Miroku.  
"Why not," asked Kagome.  
"He talks in his sleep," yelled Souta with a cross look on his face.  
"What does he talk about," asked Kagome not catching on to what Souta was trying to tell her.  
"I can't say...mom won't let me talk about that kind of stuff...all I can say is it's Miroku figure it out for yourself!" There was a moment of silence while everyone was comprehending what Souta had said.  
"Miroku uuuhhhhh how can you talk about that kind of stuff in your sleep," asked Kagome.  
"It's not me fault...you dream and talk in your sleep about what you think about when you are awake," said Miroku. Kagome let out a sigh and Inuyasha started laughing at the innocent look on Miroku's face.  
"Don't worry Souta you won't have to share a room with Miroku anymore," said Kagome. "Anywaz where is Mom and Grandpa," asked Kagome noticing with relief that her mom and her grandpa were nowhere around.  
"Well Mom went to work early to make sure she would get everything done so she could get off on time," said Souta.  
"Oh...well then where is Grandpa," asked Kagome  
"Ummm well does it really matter...I mean as long as he's not dead or anything," asked Souta.  
"Souta where is he," demanded Kagome.  
"Fine Kagome don't be mad when I tell you, but Grandpa refused to eat with Inuyasha because he is a demon," said Souta backing slowly away from Inuyasha incase he became violent.  
Well he might as well get used to Inuyasha," said Kagome. "I can't make him come down to eat so we might as well start without him," said Kagome setting the table. Everyone sat down with a sigh and started to eat. It was amazingly quiet because everyone was thinking there own thoughts. I wonder who Miroku was talking about in his sleep he never said a name thought Souta. Miroku needs to learn to keep his thoughts to himself a little kid doesn't want to know what is in his perverted mind thought Sango. Maybe Grandpa will get over the fact that Inuyasha is a demon...yeah right thought Kagome. I wonder what that is rubbing up against my leg...maybe it is Kagome's cat thought Inuyasha. I hope that is Sango's leg I'm rubbing thought Miroku. After 30 minutes everybody but Inuyasha was done eating.  
"How can he eat so much," asked Souta with an amazed look on his face as Inuyasha stuffed his 14 piece of toast in his mouth.  
"Were not quite sure...it is like he is a human disposal," said Kagome. "Anywaz come on guys we have to hurry up and finish packing." Kagome and the rest of the gang including a very upset Inuyasha (he was still hungry) up the stairs and into her room. When they got in her room she passed out a suitcase to each of her friends.  
"Alright just put all of your stuff in here except one outfit," said Kagome starting to fill her suitcase.  
"Why do we need to leave out one outfit," asked Inuyasha.  
"We will need something to wear on the way there," said Kagome.  
"Kagome I can't close my suitcase," said Sango.  
"Alright let me help you," said Kagome walking over to Sango and sitting on her suitcase. "Now just snap it shut," said Kagome.  
"Okay I got it," said Sango. 30 Minutes Later  
"We are finally done packing," said kagome looking at the four suitcases. "Do you mind taking them downstairs Inuyasha," said Kagome.  
"Whatever," said Inuyasha taking the suitcases down the stairs.  
"I'll kelp you," said Miroku.  
"Now we can change our clothes and get ready," said Kagome pulling the door to her room shut. The next thing they new Kagome's door was swung open.  
"Inuyasha...Miroku!" Inuyasha quickly turned around, but Miroku just stared. Kagome threw the guys their clothes.  
"Go change in Souta's room...Now," said Kagome.  
"Fine come on Miroku," said Inuyasha.  
"Wait the might need our help," said Miroku.  
"Come on," screamed Inuyasha pulling Miroku out of the doorway and slamming the door shut.  
"Next time remind me to lock the door," said Kagome finishing putting on her clothes.  
"Don't worry I will," said Sango.  
"Well since we are done getting dressed I guess we should go in the living room and wait for everybody else," said Kagome.  
"Sure," said Sango as the two walked down the stairs. 30 Minutes Later  
"I wonder what is taking the guys so long," said Sango.  
"Who knows," said Kagome shaking her head just thinking about all of the things that could have went wrong.  
"We are here," said Miroku walking down the stairs with Inuyasha following him.  
"What took so long," asked Kagome.  
"We ummm had some zipper trouble," said Miroku clearing his throat. Finally Souta and Grandpa came down stairs to wait for Mrs. Higurashi with the others.  
"Old man what are you wearin," asked Inuyasha.  
"These will protect me from you and your evil ways," said Kagome's grandpa pointing to the many things hanging from his clothes. "It is too late for Kagome she is already under your spell, but you want get me to," continued Kagome's grandpa.  
"Feh whatever you say old man," said Inuyasha.  
"Grandpa Inuyasha isn't as bad as you think," said Kagome.  
"That's just the spell talking," said Grandpa.  
"I am not under a spell," said Kagome.  
"Yes you are, but you don't know it," said Grandpa. Kagome was about to respond, but she didn't have time to because her mom walked through the door.  
"Hey kids," said Mrs. Higurashi. "Are y'all ready to go?"  
"Yeah we are ready mom," said Kagome.  
"Then lets put everything in the taxi and ride to the airport," said Mrs. Higurashi. Everyone crammed everything into the trunk of the taxi and then they got in the taxi. When they got to the airport it was almost time for their flight to leave.  
"Aright guys find some seats on the plane quickly and get ready for take off," said Mrs. Higurashi as they boarded the plane. Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Grandpa sat together. Miroku shared a seat with Sango and then Inuyasha and Kagome sat together. After Inuyasha and Kagome had sat down a man walked up to them.  
"Excuse me," said the man.  
"What," said Inuyasha.  
"You are in my seat," said the man.  
"No we are not," said Inuyasha.  
"Yes you are," said the man.  
"Prove it," said Inuyasha.  
"Well that is my coat you are sitting on," said the man. Inuyasha pulled the coat out from under him and threw it behind him.  
"What coat," asked Inuyasha with a smile.  
"The coat you threw over there," said the man.  
"Well since your coat is over there don't you think you should get it," said Inuyasha turning away from the man.  
"Stupid kids," said the man walking away.  
"Inuyasha that wasn't right," said Kagome.  
"I don't care I liked this seat," said Inuyasha.  
"Well try not to get into anymore trouble," said Kagome.  
"What ever you say," said Inuyasha in a sarcastic tone. A couple of minutes after the plane had taken off a voice came over the intercom.  
"Welcome to Luxury Flights," said the voice. "At the front of the plane are our flight attendants." "They are here to make your flight more comfortable...so call them if you need anything and enjoy your trip," said the voice.  
"Kagome how do you get one of those flight attendants to come to you," asked Miroku.  
"You just call the one you want over and they will come to you," said Kagome.  
"Alright," said Miroku. "Excuse me miss," said Miroku to one of the flight attendants passing by him.  
"Yes how may I help you," said the woman.  
"Well you could do me one little favor," said Miroku. "Bear my child before the curse put on my family kills me," said Mirobku.  
"Ummmm sir I can't do that," said the woman.  
"OH PLEAE," said Miroku.  
"No I will not," said the Woman.  
"Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please," said Miroku.  
"No way," said the woman.  
"Pretty please," begged Miroku.  
"Sir get a hold of yourself I will not bear your child...now excuse while I go get orders for lunch," said the woman walking away whispering what a crack head to herself.  
"You don't think I came on too strong do you Sango," asked Miroku.  
"No Miroku she just couldn't handle a man like you," said Sango in a sarcastic tone while bopping Miroku on the head. A couple of minutes later the flight attendants started asking people what they wanted for lunch. The woman had just walked up to Kagome and Inuyasha.  
"What would y'all like for lunch," asked the woman.  
"Ummmm just a sandwich," said Kagome.  
"Okay," said the woman. "What would you like sir," asked the woman looking to Inuyasha.  
"Ummmm just 23 sandwiches things," said Inuyasha.  
"Sir are you sure you want 23," said the woman.  
"Yes I do," said Inuyasha.  
"Alright," said the woman walking away wondering about Inuyasha's insanity. Finally everyone got all of the food they had ordered and started to eat. Inuyasha had just picked up another sandwich when he saw Miroku's hand inching toward his plate.  
"Hey move your hand monk that's my sandwich," said Inuyasha.  
"Fine, but you don't have to be so rude," said Miroku. After everyone had finished eating things settled down. It was really silent throughout the whole plane. Even Inuyasha was about to drift off to sleep when all of a sudden he felt someone tap his shoulder. Inuyasha turned around.  
"Hi," said the kid.  
"Hey," said Inuyasha.  
"I'm seven," said the kid. "How old are you?"  
"Older than 100," said Inuyasha.  
"That's funny," said the kid.  
"I'm not playing," said Inuyasha.  
"Yeah sure you are not," said the kid. "My name is Herbert...what is yours?"  
"Inuyasha," said Inuyasha.  
"Oh," said Herbert.  
"My mom said I talk too much," said Herbert.  
"Believe her," said Inuyasha.  
"Your funny again," said Herbert. "I have a dog." "I used to have a cat but it got put in the dryer." "I had bunnies to...but they drowned when I was teaching them to swim." "My bird got sucked into the vacuum cleaner and I am not sure what happened to my fish." "My mom said it had an unfortunate accident," Herbert continued. "I like hotdogs." "I like ice cream to, but my mom want let me have it." "I am going...well I am not sure where, but I know I am going somewhere or else I would not be on a plane."  
"Too bad you are on the plane," said Inuyasha.  
"Where are you going," asked Herbert.  
"Kid Shut-up," yelled Inuyasha.  
"Why."  
"Because!"  
"Why."  
"Because I said so."  
"What if I don't," asked Herbert.  
"If you don't you want make it to where you are going," said Inuyasha.  
"Why wouldn't I make it...oh...do you mean you would...no you wouldn't," said Herbert.  
"Yes I would so shut up," said Inuyasha.  
"Alright," said Herbert.  
"Inuyasha," said Kagome.  
"What," asked Inuyasha to Kagome.  
"I saw you talking to that little boy," said Kagome.  
"You did," asked Inuyasha.  
"Yep," said Kagome.  
"But you don't understand," began Inuyasha not wanting to get yelled at.  
"Yes I do and don't worry I wont tell the guys about you being nice to a kid," said Kagome.  
"Huuuhhh," said Inuyasha.  
"I know you won't want me to tell them about you being nice and talking to a little kid because it will ruin your image so I won't," said Kagome.  
"Oh ummmm thanks," said Inuyasha.  
"We should be there soon," said Kagome.  
"Where," asked Inuyasha.  
"New York," said Kagome.  
"We should," said Inuyasha glad he wouldn't have to be around that kid again.  
"Yep," said Kagome. "So just relax." A while later Kagome said, "We are here."  
"A little while in your time is a long time in everyone else's," said Inuyasha. Finally the plane pulled into the airport in New York and everybody got off the plane. After getting their suitcases the gang haled a taxi to take them to the hotel.  
"So this is new York," said Inuyasha.  
"Yep," said Kagome.  
"It doesn't look that great," said Inuyasha.  
"Well just wait," said Kagome. "Just wait!"  
  
Alright chapter five is done and the gang has made it to New York. Read and please review to tell me what you think. Hopefully chapter six won't take long to get up. So read, review, and enjoy. 


	6. Chapter Six: Their First Night at a Hote...

New York, New York It's a Hell of a Place  
  
Chapter 6: Their First Night at a Hotel  
  
Finally the taxi pulled in tot the hotel parking lot and stopped to let the bickering family and friends out.  
"We are here," said Mrs. Higurashi. "Come on everybody...out!" Sango climbed cautiously out of the taxi with Miroku's grabbing hands right after her.  
"Come on Inuyasha," said Kagome pulling on the sleeping half demon's sleeve.  
"Kagome aren't you comin," asked Miroku walking back over to Kagome.  
"Oh hi Miroku I thought you went ahead with the others," said Kagome glancing up and noticing the monk's swollen cheek. "Miroku...what happened," asked Kagome with genuine concern.  
"Sango slapped me for being myself," said Miroku with a sob.  
"So you mean she slapped you because you felt all up on her," said Kagome.  
"No...it wasn't like that...well ummm yes it was," said Miroku looking at the ground. "Anywaz aren't you comin?"  
"I can't Inuyasha want get the freak up," said Kagome. "I would use the rosary beads on him, but I don't want to have to pay for the taxi after he slams through it," said Kagome.  
"Well then let me help you," said Miroku grabbing hold of Inuyasha's wrists and pulling him out of the car. Miroku jumped back just as Inuyasha lunged for him.  
"Damn you monk...what the fuck do you think you were doin," asked Inuyasha choking Miroku.  
"No Inuyasha...don't kill me...I haven't fulfilled my life goal," said Miroku.  
"And just what is your life goal," asked Inuyasha with a disbelieving look on his face.  
"To find some beautiful girl to have my child," said Miroku starting to fantasize.  
"I was thinking right then," said Inuyasha his grip tightening around Miroku's neck.  
"Thinking right about what," asked Miroku.  
"That your dream wasn't about anything important," said Inuyasha.  
"Hey that's not true," said Miroku struggling with Inuyasha.  
"Boys get up now," said Mrs. Higurashi walking up.  
"Why," growled Inuyasha.  
"People will start to think things...anywaz can't y'all wait to kill each other in the privacy of your own room," asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
"Mom,' yelled Kaogme.  
"Well they should at least act like they have some home training," said Mrs. Higurashi pulling the stunned Inuyasha off of the shaking Miroku and walking off.  
"Ummm Kagome what was your mom talking about," asked Inuyasha.  
"Nothing...Nothing at all...just come on," said Kagome shaking her head.  
"Feh whatever," said Inuyasha.  
"Come on Miroku," said Kagome.  
"Is it safe," asked Miroku.  
"Shut up monk." Said Inuyasha  
"Yes it is safe because now I can sit Inuyasha," said Kagome just as her friend slammed into the ground.  
"Oh god sorry Inuyasha," said Kagome watching Inuyasha climb out of a hole in the pavement.  
"Can you watch what you say," asked Inuyasha.  
"I guess if it means that much to you then I can," said Kagome with a laugh as Miroku skipped by her and Inuyasha with a smile on his face.  
"She can sit you now...she can sit you now," chanted Miroku.  
"I swear I am gonna kill you," screamed Inuyasha chasing Miroku into the hotel.  
"What did I tell you two," asked Mrs. Higurashi as she saw Miroku and Inuyasha run through the hotel doors.  
"Sorry Kagome's mom," said Inuyasha and Miroku just as Kagome joined the group.  
"Ok I have keys for three different rooms," said Mrs. Higurashi. "Me, Grandpa, and Souta can share the master sweet." The other two rooms are connected with a door... Kagome and Sango can share one of the rooms and then Inuyasha and Miroku can share the last room." "Does everyone understand," asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
"Yes," they all said in union as Mrs. Higurashi started to pass out the keys to the rooms.  
"One more thing today we are gonna spend the whole day at the hotel so y'all can get used to it," said Mrs. Higurashi walking off with Grandpa and Souta.  
"You better sleep with your eyes open monk," said Inuyasha grabbing the bags and following Sango and Kagome into the elevator.  
"So what are we gonna do," asked Sango.  
"Well I could think of plenty of things to do," said Miroku sliding over to Sango and rubbing her butt. "Oooowwwww," yelled Miroku rubbing his other cheek.  
"Anywaz I guess we should put our stuff down in our room and go look around so y'all can get used to the hotel," said kagome as the elevator slowly started to go up.  
"Ohhh alright," said Sango as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The gang stepped out of the elevator and started to follow Kagome to their rooms. Kagome opened the boy's room and then she opened the door to her and Sango's room. Kagome and Sango each put their stuff on their beds and then Kagome opened the door that connected the two rooms to see Inuyasha sitting on top of Miroku.  
"I am going to kill you," screamed Inuyasha.  
"Help me...Help me," said Miroku.  
"Inuyasha get off of him," said Kagome walking over to the two boys. "Don't you remember what me mom said?"  
"Yeah I do and I did exactly what she said...I waited to kill him in the privacy of our own room," said Inuyasha with a grin.  
"SIT SIT SIT," said Kagome watching as a stunned Inuyasha and I sobbing Miroku slamed into the ground. "Sorry Miroku it was either sit the both of y'all or watch him kill you," said Kagome as Inuyasha and Miroku both stumbled off of the ground and into the bed.  
"It's alright," said Miroku.  
"Why did you interfere," growled Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha...can't you wait and kill Miroku when we get back to the feudal era," asked Kagome shaking her head. "I want to enjoy my vacation instead of having to take Miroku to the hospital," continued Kagome.  
"Fine I won't kill him anywaz it looks like you hurt him bad enough when you sat me," said Inuyasha with a smile.  
"Oh shut up Inuyasha," said Kagome flicking Inuyasha's ears.  
"Hey don't do that," said Inuyasha rubbing vigorously at his ears.  
"Well I guess we should go ahead and start looking around," said Kagome walking back into her room and grbbing the keys to both of the rooms. She locked her and Sango's room and then she went over and locked the boy's room. The group then proceeded to the elevator and got on.  
"Can I push the button," asked Miroku.  
"Ummm I guess so, but only push the very last button," said Kagome watching with disbelief as Miroku pushed every sing last button. "MIROKU why did you do that," asked Kagome.  
"I just wanted to see what would happen," said Miroku shrinking away from Kagome.  
"Well you will see something alright," said Kagome sinking down to the bottom of the elevator floor and sitting down.  
"Ummm Kagome why are you sitting down," asked Inuyasha.  
"Well it is gonna be a while until we get to the bottom floor."  
"Why...it didn't take us that long to get up here," said Inuyasha.  
"Since Miroku pushed all of the buttons we are gonna stop at every single floor," said Kagome.  
"May I kill him now," asked Inuyasha.  
"As tempting as it may seem...no," said Kagome as Inuyasha and Sango slide down and sat beside her. After waiting for twenty minutes the group finally made it to the first floor.  
"So what do we do know," asked Sango.  
"I guess we can start looking around," said Kagome leading the group down a long hall and starting to explain everything.  
"This is the check in counter and this is the game room and these are the downstairs bathrooms and this is the gift shop," said Kagome as they continued to walk around the first floor.  
"Ohhh what is this," asked Miroku walking into a room with the rest of the group following him.  
"That is the pool room," said Kagome as Miroku started walking around the pool and looking at the people (mostly girls) inside.  
"Can we go swimming," asked Miroku.  
"I don't think that is a good idea," said Sango.  
"Neither do I," said Kagome as Miroku started to drool. "Lets get out of here before he starts to jump people," said Inuyasha grabbing hold of Miroku's robe. "Come on Mirouk and stop drooling...it is digusting," said Inuyasha. "Please let me stay," said Miroku. "No," everyone screamed. "I think we need to hurry up and finish the tour," said Sango. "I agree," said Kagome. After another hour the group had decided that they tour was over so they all got back in the elevator and went to their rooms.  
"God I never want to do that again," said Sango lying on her bed.  
"Me either," said Kagome. "I am starting to think this trip is gonna be a living hell," said Kagome.  
"Well it couldn't get any worse," said Sango.  
"Yeah you are right," said Kagome just as she heard a knock at the door. Kagome walked over to the door and opened it to see her mom.  
"Hi mom," said kagome.  
"Kagome I just wanted you to know that me, Grandpa, and Souta are going to go ahead and order some food," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
"Oh alright mom," said Kagome shutting the door and walking over to her bed and laying down. "We can get something to eat later," said Kagome.  
"Yeah all I want to do is go to sleep," Said Sango. Just then the boys came busting through the door.  
"Kagome can we get something to eat," asked Inuyasha.  
"Can't you wait," asked kagome.  
"No I'm hungry," screamed Inuyasha.  
"Fine," said Kagome. Kagome picked up the phone and dialed room service.  
"Now all you have to do is tell them what you want," said Kagome. Miroku took everybody's order and then he took the phone from Kagome.  
"Hello room service can I help you," said the woman on the other line.  
"Yes you may," said Miroku placing the group's order.  
"Is that all," asked the woman.  
"Ummm just one more thing will you," started Miroku but he couldn't finish his question because Inuyasha stole the phone from him.  
"Yes that is all," said Inuyasha hanging up the phone.  
"Hey," yelled Miroku.  
"I am to hungry for you to scare off the person who is gonna bring our food," said Inuyasha sitting beside Kagome on her bed. After ten minutes of waiting the woman finally arrived with their food. Kagome paid her, took the food, and walked back over to the others.  
"Alright lets eat so we can go to bed," said Kagome.  
"What are we gonna do tomorrow," asked Sango.  
"I think we are gonna visit the statue of liberty and do some other things," said Kagome stating to eat. "I know my mom wants to look in some of the stores also," said Kagome.  
"Oh no not more shopping," said Inuyasha. Sango, Kagome, and Miroku finished eating around 8:15, but they had to wait for Inuyasha to finish. 40 Minutes Later  
"Well I think I am done," said Inuyasha.  
"Of course you are done...there is nothing left to eat," said Miroku.  
"Kagome I take what I said back about not killing Miroku...what ever happens happens," said Inuyasha as Kagome and Sango pushed the guys out of their room.  
"Well I am gonna go ahead and take my shower," said Kagome.  
"Alright," said Sango. After Kagome had finished with her shower she showed Sango how to work the shower. Just as Kagome was about to lay down she heard a scream from the boy's room. Kagome walked into the boy's room to find the guys attacking the shower.  
"What the freak is going on here," asked Kagome watching Inuyasha.  
"I am gonna kill this thing," said Inuyasha as he sudden slipped and fell on top of Miroku. Kagome walked over to the shower and cut it off.  
"You can't kill something that's not alive," said Kagome laughing.  
"You said it was alive Miroku," said Inuyasha.  
"Well how was I to know better," asked Miroku.  
"If y'all will get up I will show you how to work it said Kagome as the guys got to their feet. After Kagome had showed the guys how to work the shower she walked back into the girl's room.  
"What was going on over there," asked Sango.  
"Nothing mush just the guys thought the shower was a man eating monster," said Kagome slipping into her bed.  
"You have got to be kiddin," said Sango.  
"Nope," said Kagome with a small giggle. "Well goodnight Sango," said Kagome.  
"Goodnight," said Kagome Just as the girls had drifted into sleep they were awoken by a scream coming from the boy's room.  
"Should we go check on him," asked Kagome.  
"No Miroku will be alright...anywaz I don't think Inuyasha will really kill Miroku," said Sango.  
"Yeah you are probably right," said Kagome. "Well goodnight Sango," said Kagome.  
"Yeah goodnight Kagome," said Sango. "Ummm Kagome do you have a first aid kit," asked Sango.  
"Yeah...we can bandage Miroku up tomorrow morning if he needs it," said Kagome with a smile on her face.  
"Good," said Sango as both her and Kagome turned over and slipped back into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Okay well that was Chapter six. I hope everyone likes it! Review and tell me what you think about it and Chapter seven should be up soon...hopefully. 


	7. Chapter Seven: How Could They Give into ...

New York, New York It's a Hell of a Place

Chapter 7: How Could They Give into Miroku

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters off of Inuyasha

Kagome yawned slightly as she got out of bed. Stretching she made her way to her suitcase and pulled out an outfit. After slipping on her clothes she sat down and started to brush her hair.

"Hi Kagome," yawned Sango.

"Oh…hi Sango…I hope I didn't wake you up," said Kagome turning to her friend.

"Well I guess you kinda did wake me up, but that is okay." Stumbling out of bed Sango put on the first thing she could grab out of her suitcase. At that very moment the girls heard a slight tap at the door connecting them to the boy's room.

"I wonder who that is," said Kagome.

"Well it is either Inuyasha or Miroku. Oh NO…Miroku," gaped Sango her eyes getting bigger. "We left him to get beat up by Inuyasha."

"Hmmm I guess we should go check on him," said Kagome walking over to the door and opening it up.

"Hello ladies," said a very bruised and battered Miroku right before he fell flat on his face. Sango and Kagome then helped Miroku over to the beds.

"You two ladies are just too nice," said Miroku as his hand crept to their butts. Just as his hand made it too their destination the two girls let him drop to the floor.

"Miroku, you will never change. Even if you are about to die you die you would still find the closet girl you can to fondle," said Kagome.

"At least the last few minutes of my life would be spent doing something I enjoy, but still you are right…I must change my ways…just not now. There are two many new girls to comfort," said Miroku smiling at the thought.

"And to think we actually wanted Miroku to come along with us," said Sango.

"Maybe as punishment for his wrong doings we shouldn't bandage his wounds," said Kagome smiling at the black and blue Miroku.

"Ladies..ladies please do not be hasty. Deep down inside you two know that y'all want to help me," said Miroku a desperate look coming into his eyes.

"Maybe we do…Maybe we don't," said Sango.

"Anyway why should we help you when it would really help all those girls you plan to attack if you were a little slow," said Kagome.

"NOT ATTACK…Comfort! Do y'all really want to go around New York with a bruised and beaten guy following y'all," asked Miroku. "People would really question your character if they see y'all with poor little me.

"I guess that is true," said Sango turning to Kagome waiting to see what she had to say.

"Well my mom probably wouldn't even let Miroku out of the hotel the way he looks…so I guess we have to help him," said Kagome grabbing some bandages. Struggling Kagome and Sango finally pulled Miroku on the bed. They started putting the medicine on his wounds, but had to stop when he started moving around. "Stop moving Miroku," yelled Kagome and Sango at the same time.

"I can't..that stuff burns," screamed Miroku trying to get away from the medicine.

"Sango hold Miroku down while I finish bandaging him," said a very frustrated Kagome.

"Alright, but he better not think he is gonna comfort me," said Sango sitting on top of Miroku.

"My dreams are coming true. I always like girls who don't mind making moves on the guy when the guy isn't able to make moves on them," said Miroku looking at Sango.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Sango had been sitting on Miroku for about 5 minutes when Inuaysha walked through the door connecting the two rooms.

"What the hell is goin on here," screamed a very upset half demon. "I mean I walk through the door and look up to find a lecherous monk lying on Kagome's bed with a demon exterminator sitting on top of him; not to mention there is a wench on the bed with them," said Inuyasha. "I can't believe y'all gave into Miroku, continued Inuaysha walking closer to the three people on the bed.

"Believe it...I guess after all the time I spent comforting Kagome and Sango they decided they needed to find a way to pay me back," said Miroku while his arms creped around the two girls happy to see Inuyasha's eyes getting bigger.

"If that is the truth I guess I should jump every fuckin girl I see," said Inuyasha. The girls just now catching on to what was being said jumped up.

"You don't get it," Kagome and Sango both said.

"Oh don't get up because of me…continue maybe I can learn a few things," said Inuyasha. Miroku was about to make another comment, but Kagome started talking.

"INUYASHA..you don't know what you're talking about. First of all I am not a wench. Second of all we are bandaging Mirkou so it is really your fault that he is even is our room to begin with. Third I wouldn't choose to do anything with Miroku. Finally…can't you even knock," said Kagome watching the amazed Inuyasha.

"I am not the one on trial here..you didn't find me on the bed with Miroku," yelled Inuaysha. Just then Kagome's grandpa ran in and started beating Inuyasha. "What is your problem old man," said Inuyasha.

"Y'all need to calm down now," said Kagome's mom standing in the door way. "The hotel manager is going to kick us out and I came on a vacation to have a break."

"Yeah..I am sorry mom…we will be quiet," said Kagome as her mother turned and walked out of the room.

"Mom, why is Miroku in Kagome's bed," asked Souta he followed his mom and grandpa back to their room. Turning Kagome took a deep breath.

"Inuaysha I am not done with you yet, but since I told mom that we would be quiet the only thing I am gonna ask you is why you came in here to begin with."

"Damn..I can't walk into your room now or something." "I mean did you think I came to finish killing Miroku," asked Inuyasha.

"Umm..well…possibly," said Kagome

"Please I have spent enough time on Miroku for a little while," said Inuaysha

"So true…anyways you have to spend your time trying to think of an excuse so you can run into Kagome while she is in the shower," said Miroku.

"Go to hell Miroku…like I would waste my time on that," said Inuyasha turning around to go back to him room, but stopping in the doorway. "I will get you back before the day is over!"

"Not this all over again," said Kagome. "Maybe we should just throw them over the empire state building when we get there today."

Hmmm…that gives me an idea thought Inuyasha walking silently back to his room.

"This is way too much action for this early in the morning," said Sango as she and Kagome forced Miroku back into his on room.

"We can only hope it gets better," said Kagome.

"You mean we better pray nonstop that it gets better," said Sango.

**In the Boy's Room**

"Inuyasha, you don't really want to hurt me," said Miroku

"I don't know who told you that, but they lied." "Anyways I already said I would get you back and I can't go back on my word now," said Inuyasha tuning out the whimpering Miroku.

Okay that is it…Sorry it is so short but at least I finally got it up. Please read and review. Also I am so so sorry for not updating until now. If I have any reviewers left I would like to say I will try and make sure I never wait this long to update again. Oh yeah sorry if there are a lot of spelling error and stuff...my spell-check is messed up and English isn't my subject.


End file.
